1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to closure mechanisms for reclosable pouches and bags, and more particularly, to such closure mechanisms that utilize a slider to facilitate opening and/or closing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Thermoplastic bags are used to store items as varied as small snacks to multiple large comforter blankets. Typically, a closure mechanism allows selective sealing and unsealing of the bag. Use of closure mechanisms has been widely used and well understood in the art. However, closure mechanisms can create frustration by having difficult and unreliable operation. To overcome these drawbacks, closure mechanisms often include a slider to facilitate closing and opening of the bag.
Some examples are illustrated in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,904 issued on Oct. 30, 2007 to Withers; U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,781 issued on Aug. 18, 2009 to Ackerman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,430 issued on Apr. 8, 2014 to Burggren; U.S. PG Pub. No. 2003/0053722 published on Mar. 20, 2003 to Eggermont; U.S. PG Pub. No. 206/0008187 published on Jan. 12, 2006 to Armstrong; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,603 issued on Sep. 7, 1999 to Tilman.